I Can't Imagine the Future
Summary April receives unfortunate news that makes her question her future with Ethan. Dr. Charles and Maggie see tough times on the horizon. Natalie’s memory from the accident starts to return. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Dominic Rains as Doctor Crockett Marcel * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham * Molly Bernard as Med Student Elsa Currie * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams * Mekia Cox as Robin Charles * Charles Malik Whitfield as Ben Campbell * Mike Houston as Russell Collins * Deanna Dunagan as Mrs. Charles * Emma Duncan as Doctor Maia Frisch * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick * Christopher Lopes as Jordy Collins * Mike Peebler as Bill Schiller * Greg Alan Williams as Bert Goodwin * Paula Newsome as Caroline Charles Co-Stars * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Carlos Rogelio Diaz as Nurse Hank Logan * Marie Tredway as Nurse Trinidad "Trini" Campos * Kristina Valada-Viars as Nurse Maya Diaz * Melissa Canciller as Trauma Nurse Melissa * Camille Robinson as Nurse Tanya Lang * Amy J. Carle as Doctor Olga Patchefsky * Brenann Stacker as Cheryl McFarland * Jim Kozyra as Jeremy McFarland * Naïma Hebrail Kidjo as Paramedic Naïma * Mark Collins as Doctor Carl Williams * Deanna L. Myers as Doctor Betty Dunn * Christopher Garrett as Doctor Rick Graham * Kroydell Galima as Radiology Tech Gene Pineda * Kara Zediker as Martha Schiller * Jasper Johnson as Dan Schiller * Christopher Kale Jones as Dennis Stowe * Nick Vidal as Mike Stowe * Michael Vaughn Shaw as X-Ray Tech Mike Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Pressman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * David Brownfield as Co-Executive Producer * Joseph Sousa as Supervising Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Safura Fadavi as Producer * Daniel Sinclair as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Co-Producer * Danny Weiss as Co-Producer * Daniele Bernstein as Co-Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Stephanie Gilliam as Production Designer * Nick Berrisford as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Jenn Noyes as Casting * Meridith Friedman as Executive Story Editor * Paul Puri as Story Editor Background information and Notes Gallery Cm0509a.jpg Cm0509b.jpg Cm0509c.jpg Cm0509d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes